Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus is a crossover between Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Kid Icarus. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 11 (63): Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro. Summary Pit from Kid Icarus tries to survive the first day in a new school. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kid_Icarus Kid Icarus] *Donkey Kong *Mega Man *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon Pokémon] *Sonic the Hedgehog *Kirby *Super Mario *ToeJam & Earl *Wario *PaRappa the Rapper *Bomberman *Pac-Man *Crash Bandicoot *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda The Legend of Zelda] *Earthworm Jim *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros. Super Smash Bros.] *NES Characters *Pit *Pit's Mother *Donkey Kong *Mega Man *Pikachu *Sonic *Kirby *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *ToeJam *Earl *Wario *PaRappa the Rapper *Bomberman *Pac-Man *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *Koopa Troopa *Waddle Dee *Crash Bandicoot *Link *Ms. Pac-Man *Squirtle *Peach *Daisy *Zelda *Ganon *Earthworm Jim *Toad *Boo Transcript (Starts at Video Game School) (Bell rings, and we see Megaman, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Pikachu) Megaman: Ah, Video Game School, where we strive to find what makes us unique! (Cuts to Donkey Kong) Donkey Kong: We're also making fun of anyone who's different! (Hurls a barrel at PaRappa) (PaRappa is hit hard by the barrel, slamming him face down, and Sonic, Pikachu, Donkey Kong and Megaman laugh) Megaman: Man, cliques are awesome! (...when Pit and his mom arrive from Heaven to Video Game School!) Pit's Mother: Enjoy your first day, my angel! I know you're literally an angel, but you're also figuratively an angel, because you're my (Hugs Pit) special gift sent from Heaven! I gotta go because I don't wanna embarass you! Don't pick your nose too much. (Takes off, and Pit falls, while Megaman, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Pikachu laugh) Pit: I am Pit, just another classic video game character like you guys! Megaman: Uh-huh! Yeah, we never heard of ya. Pit: I'm from the game (Pulls out an NES copy of Kid Icarus) Kid Icarus. Megaman: Oh-ho-ho! Yeah, we still don't know what you're talking about. Donkey Kong: Nice dress, though! (Laughs alongside Megaman, Sonic, and Pikachu) Pit: (In his head) For the record, Video Game School is the dumbest thing ever created. (Title card: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus) (Cuts to the halls of Video Game School, with the Pac-Man ghosts, Pac-Man, Dr. Eggman, and Koopa Troopa wandering about, with Pit behind a wall, and Megaman, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Pikachu standing still) Pit: (In his head) I was off to a rough start, but I wasn't gonna settle for anything less than being in the "Cool Crowd". (Kirby shows up) Kirby: Hey there, buddy! Wanna be friends? Pit: Uhhhhhhhhhh... Kirby: Come on, we have tons in common. Plus, everyone else hates us! Pit: No they don't! Wait, why do they hate YOU? Kirby: I sorta used to eat people. (Spits out a Waddle Dee) I sorta still eat people. Pit: Well, no one hates ME. I'M cool! I can fly, (flies), I shoot arrows, (Fires an arrow at Bowser) and, uhhhhhh, did I mention I could fly? (The crowd arrives) Megaman: How's it going, Spit? (The crowd laughs) Pit: It's PIT! Megaman: Listen, Zit, I hope you've got a lot of extra lives, or it's GAME OVER FOR YOU! Pikachu: Alright, how do we take five on all the game wordplay here, huh? Pit: Don't you mean, "hit pause"? (Laughs) Megaman: (Pretends to punch Pit, and laughs) You won't even make it after ONE DAY! (The crowd walks away) Pit: (in his head) And that's when it hit me. I could make it through this first day, then I could PROVE I belong here! First I show them how smart I am... Ms. Pac-Man: Now the things you know before handling these flowers is? Pit: Ooh, I know! To avoid the thorns, or else you'll prick your-- (Touches the fire flower) THIS IS THE WRONG KIND OF FLOWER! (Pit screams in terror, fireballs spread all over the place) (Ms. Pacman summons a Squirtle from an emergency, which sets off a water gun at Pit. Pit, covered in ash, chuckles, but everyone else except Kirby is staring at Pit angrily) (cuts to the lunchroom, with Peach, Daisy, and Zelda) Pit: (in his head) Then I'll charm the most popular girls in school. (normally) Hi, can we sit you? Peach: With the princesses? You are definitely not a lost bet ability. Pit: Well, surely there is a quest to complete to earn your favor. (Peach, Daisy, and Zelda all laugh) Peach: Sure, you can tell those guys to stop bothering us. Pit: Sure, let's just say they will be left quivering after I... (suddenly, Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf appears) Bowser: Found you! You what? Pit: (stressing) ...after I initiate a dialogue and we all get to know each other. (nervously smiles) (Pit and Kirby gets pummeled by Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf. Cuts to the gym) Pit: (in his head) And finally, the most important right of passage meant in the school... I mean dodgeball. (It is Pit and Kirby against the rest of the classmates in a game of dodgeball, and Kirby and Pit tries to dodge all of the balls. Kirby is hit, but Pit dodges every ball) Pit: Yes! They're out of balls! Popularity is mine... (gets hit by Kirby) Kirby: It's not my fault; they threw me. And frankly, I have never been more insulted in my... oh who am I kidding this happens every day. (cuts outside of school) Pit: Well, it wasn't easy, but I survived the first day. (Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Sonic, and Mega Man all then appear) Mega Man: That's what you think, armpit! Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Sonic: Oooh snap. Mega Man: Class may be over, but now it's time to get schooled. Pit: Oh no. (In Smash Bros. like style, the platform rises and a countdown from 3 appears (while the numbers being announced too, eventually ending with "GO!") with the character statuses below the platform. Eventually after enough fighting...) Pit: (in his head) And sitting there watching all of the bads deserted me, I realized maybe popularity wasn't all it was cracked up to be. (normally) Ah, who am I kidding? (Pit shoots a big arrow onto the main ruckus, ending the battle. The aftermath is Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Sonic, and Mega Man laying on the ground hurt, while Peach, Daisy, and Zelda is now comforting Pit, who is sitting on a chair. Kirby is nowhere to be seen) Pit: That's more like it. (Peach, Daisy, and Zelda laughs) Trivia/Goofs *''MAD'' didn't spoof the newest Kid Icarus game (''Kid Icarus: Uprising''). **Then again, that's probably not what they were trying to do. *Will Friedle voices Pit in the style of his Ron Stoppable voice. *When Pit hits DK, Mega Man, Pikachu and Sonic, Kirby is nowhere to be seen. *Ms. Pac-Man appeared in this segment. Her husband, Pac-Man, also appears in this segment. Pac-Man first appeared in Super 80's and the ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde) also appeared. *This story would also be set in Game Central Station from the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph, which could be how the video game people came to video game middle school. *In the actual game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Megaman didn't appear (but he's a newcomer for Wii U and 3DS that was released in 2014), Donkey Kong had no moves with barrels (aside from his final smash, but those were bongos), and Zelda's Final Smash was an arrow, not Pit's (Possible special move stand). **It could be possible that they predicted Mega Man becoming a newcomer for SSB4, and the 8-player match being in the same game. *None of the characters looked like their actual designs. *Link and Zelda looked like their designs in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. *Ms. Pac-Man, Pit's teacher, was in the dodgeball scene despite not being a student. *Antagonists: Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Sonic, Ganon, Wario, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Inky, Binky, Pinky, and Clyde *Mario's M was lowercase, and Donkey Kong's tie was blue and missing the DK again. *Donkey Kong holds barrels differently than in the real Super Smash Bros. *Koopa Troopa has 4 legs instead of 2. This is based off his Super Mario Bros. artwork instead of his modern design. A similar thing happens to Pac-Man in this skit. *Dr. Eggman was missing his goggles and was in the Eggmobile. This marks the only time Sonic's arch-nemesis has EVER appeared on MAD. *Squirtle is missing its tail. *Pikachu cannot talk in the real Pokémon games. Instead, he says his name and his battle cry. But, he does talk in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and Detective Pikachu. *Sonic didn't have a solo speaking part. *Wario looked like his design in WarioWare and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Pit's Mother is not a real character. *Video Game School included extra lives, "hit-pause", unlockable abilities, quests to complete, and of course, game over. *Pit was in the same class as Kirby, ToeJam, Earl, Mario, Luigi, Link, Bomberman, PaRappa, and Crash. *Kirby represents Rowley, Pit represents Greg, Peach may represent Holly and Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Sonic may represent the Whirley Street kids. *Fire Flowers are shown with thorns in this skit. *This is the only time Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pit, Earthworm Jim, ToeJam, Earl, PaRappa, and other video game characters appeared on MAD. *In the scene where Pit's class is shown, they could be in science class. *In this skit, PaRappa is seen wearing a long sleeve shirt. *When Donkey Kong (Nintendo character) said he would make fun of those who are different and then hits PaRappa the Rapper (PlayStation character), this refers to the rivalry between Nintendo and PlayStation games. *Despite this, the only Nintendo characters in that scene were Donkey Kong and Pikachu, while Megaman is from Capcom and Sonic is from Sega, which also has rivalry with Nintendo. *The end refers to what happened with the original saga of Kid Icarus, as the game was forgotten by not having another sequel, but regained its popularity with the debut of Pit in ''Super Smash Bros Brawl, ''enough to have his own game for Nintendo 3DS. *In this segment, Kirby speaks, but in the actual video game series of his, he speaks very few words, usually only saying "Hi!" and "Poyo"! Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Book Parodies Category:Death